In a conventional friction clutch for an automotive vehicle having a manual transmission, power and inertia impulses are produced by the vehicle engine which drive the engaged clutch with an irregular series of thrusts with the transmission in neutral and the engine at idle rpm. These impulses will be transmitted through the clutch and transmission input shaft to the transmission gears which become excited, resulting in oscillation through their backlash space to produce objectionable rattle. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,955, a driven plate assembly is disclosed utilizing a helical connection between an inner hub and an outer hub to translate rotary to linear motion and allow relative axial movement between the hubs to dissipate the engine impulses. In the copending U.S. application Ser. No. 556,518, axially oriented spring-loaded detents between the hub and a retainer are shown for the same purpose. The present invention relates to another approach to this problem to simplify construction of the clutch assembly.